Jenassa
Jenassa Septim (4E 171 - 5E 79), is the well-known mage of the Mages Guild, mercenary, and an member of the well-known House Telvanni of the Great Houses of Morrowind. She is also Empress consort of the Cyrodiilic Empire by marrying her long-time lover Marcella Septim. She is possibility the descendant of Barenziah. By Game *Jenassa (Skyrim) *Jenassa (Invasion) History Early life Jenassa Telvanni was born around 4E 171 to unnamed noble family who was member of the House Telvanni in Morrowind. At the young age, she was become an lesbian and her love to marry women. She was mostly raised maybe the city of Balmora or Sadrith Mora. On her childhood, she pretty much enjoyed her childhood. Jenassa learns how to hunt and fighting skills with a sword. She later moved to Skyrim at the young age—but Skyrim was later involved into a civil war, where she was becoming a Apprentice of the College of Winterhold, in city of Winterhold, which she become studied mystic. During the civil war in Skyrim, Pandora saw that Marcella Septim will involved into the war, with the Elder Council was de facto of the Empire, while the Empress was gone. After the Battle for Windhelm and death of Ulfric Stormcloak which ends the Stormcloak rebellion, Marcella was wounded badly and traveled back to Imperial City for her Empress, which Pandora grabbed flowers and welcomed Marcella back to Cyrodiil. , married in Cyrodiil.]] While in the Empress in her quarters, while Pandora waited and cared and protected of Marcella, which she was glad. But with Pandora’s sexually that she fell in love with Marcella. Even though that Marcella’s sexually is bisexual with strong female-lean, Pandora managed to kiss the Empress on the lips, and her love for Marcella becoming devoted as Marcella herself crying of tears of joy when Pandora asked her to be her girlfriend, which she accepted. Later, Marcella then helped with the Nine Divines to help of her curse, and successfully ended Pandora’s cursed. The public went on to becoming the "UnCursed Lady". Empress consort Marriage to Marcella Septim When Marcella Septim's uncle Uriel Septim VIII died in 4E 199. Marcella was crowned as Empress at aged twenty-six years old, making her lover the first youngest empress from the second Septim dynasty. Jenassa was later crowned as Empress consort, which she refused to rule alongside her lover, but she will take a role of Empress's advisor. As Empress Consort of the Empire, she acting empress when Marcella was ill or when she go on campaign. The Elder Council offered a position of her being Marcella's battlemage, she did accepted but it will not be last long, and the battlemage position now passed to Marcella's friend, Constantius Emmanuel during civil war in Skyrim, ended in Empire victory and rebellion was ended. Due her marriage to Marcella, she is very known for her very protective, caring, and make the Empress more enjoyable and said that she wanted her love to be safe. After Marcella's passing, Jenassa was very sad and mourned her death, at her deathbed, Jenassa said that she loved the Empress more then everyone, based on her true personally. At the times where Marcella Septim was sick and other days that at the campaign during the Skyrim Civil War. Jenassa was responsible the duties while the Empress who was ill or on the campaign or even out of the Cyrodiil, and laws was passed that she appears at Council for and the absent of the Empress. Relationship with Morrowind At the beginning of Marcella Septim's reign, Jenassa and Marcella visited to Morrowind to met and becoming good friends with Helseth Faveandil, King of Morrowind. Helseth Faveandil described the Marcella and Jenassa relationship and visit that he was happy that they are together with different race and I'm happy to met the new Empress Marcella Septim. Later during the war with Thalmor in 4E 201, Morrowind and Cyrodiil had been signing a never-ended alliance treaty that will never been broken. War with Aldmeri Dominion After the coronation of Jarl Elisif as High Queen of Skyrim, Marcella return to Cyrodiil where two Thalmor embassy was summoned by High King Larethahl Elsinlock to discussed about the Talos worship situation. Marcella with loyalty and respectful towards the High Elfs who are living in Cyrodiil, she did have a shrine dictated to them which they can worship their gods. The Thalmor embassy with respect and loyalty to the Empress and was told by the King that Marcella should and will banned Talos of the Empire.Marcella's ancestor Tiber Septim now worship as Talos was banned after the Great War and signed the Treaty of White-Gold Concordat by Marcella's father, Tiber Septim II but broke soon after. Marcella respectfully decline and wanted the King himself to confront her why he doesn't like Talos and Talos is and always be part of the Cyrodiilic history. High King Elsinlock was disappointment with outrage after the return of Thalmor embassy, then Elsinlock travel to Imperial City to confront the Empress.The Confrontation After Marcella Septim defeated the High Elves, which both sides claims victory. Both her wife, Marcella and High King Elsinlock made an 300-year peace treaty and thus making end of the war and Marcella declares the end of the Fourth Era and beginning of an new era. Later life and death Both Marcella and Jenassa, with Cyrodiil now at peace, they contuning to made peaceful, instead adopted daughter named Brinella in 5E 21. By 5E 68, her wife Marcella Septim died and their adoptive daughter, Livia inherited the Imperial throne and take her place as fifth ruler of Cyrodiilic Empire. With the massive emotional loss of her wife Marcella, which her wife becoming the Ten Divine Marcella, Goddess of War and Peace. Jenassa saw the goddesshood of her wife, she become very devoted to her late wife until Jenassa's death on 5E 79. At her death at aged maybe 110 years old , Jenassa was buried with her wife Marcella Septim at Dovah Skor. When her wife ascended into goddesshood divine Marcella, Goddess of War and Peace, she makes her home at now Aetherius, the home of the gods. She contunining supporting now Goddess of the Ten Divines. Personal life and personality Jenassa is a somewhat introverted yet diligent student of the mage arts. Though not as skilled as J'zargo, she is more than capable and is touted as having natural talent, even though she is a bit clumsy with her spells. Having come from a place where expectations were very high for her as a descendant of a line of powerful Telvanni mages, Jenassa enjoys the lack of expectations or peer pressure and gladly focuses on studying at the College at a pace that she is comfortable with.When first spoken to, Jenassa may come across as brusque and unsociable due to her disdain with constant questioning, assuming that the Dragonborn will do the same. She will however quickly apologize and politely introduce herself when they prove otherwise. Afterward, she is often polite when spoken to, if a bit shy. Jenassa is not fond of talking about herself, particularly her race, but if inquired about the Dunmer's history to Winterhold she will explain that many elves visited the College over the years. Jenassa is a somewhat introverted yet of all the college members, she tends to be more friendly towards the Dovahkiin than the rest. She has self-esteem issues due to the political history of her family and the expectations of greatness. As she is the only one of the three other students to be wearing Adapt level mages clothing and Novice level robes are provided for students as a default by the college, it is safe to infer her parents actually provided them for her even before she left, showing the level of pressure she is under before attending even her first class. When questioned about her background however, she tends to be very reluctant in answering, due to the fact that much of House Telvanni was destroyed during the previous era. She regrets that her and Onmund's ancestors were mortal enemies at one point and while she laments the lives lost in prior conflicts she seems to attach none of it to her, Onmund or present day Nords and Dunmer. Like most Dunmer, Jenassa is not bothered by things like necromancy as it is closely tied to her culture and she is focused on becoming a great Conjurer of the demon-like Daedra. She shrugs off black magic as simply an interesting area to explore and while not concerned with Nord sensibilities, she remains respectful of them. Unlike Onmund, she has next to no scruples about what types of magic are undertaken but unlike J'zargo, her end goals are based on magic as a form or research and education, as opposed to power and prestige. Role She plays a minor role in the College of Winterhold quest-line, appearing as a secondary character in both the ward demonstration at the college and the expedition into Saathal. Tolfdir, the lead instructor on the excavation in Saathal, gives her the task of detecting magical wards, much to her surprise. After discovering and transporting the Eye of Magnus to the College, Jenassa will ask the Dragonborn if they can help her practice with a spell she's trying to cast. In doing so, she turns the Dragonborn and his/her vision green, with the effects lasting for several hours. Afterwards, when the Dragonborn returns to her, she will attempt to cast the spell once more, only for this one to backfire as well, turning the Dragonborn into a variety of animals. Embarrassed by the fact that her spell failed miserably, she and the Dragonborn agree not to talk about the incident anymore. Afterwards, she becomes recruitable as a follower, as well as a candidate for marriage or even a potential steward. Powers and Abilities Jenassa, true to her dialog on the subject, is most skilled in the field of Conjuration. She favors summoning spells and advances them quirkier than most other mage followers update their spells. She does not use any necromancy spells or weapon conjuring, but rather is focused on the Atronach spells (spells based on creating elemental servants). She knows lightning and fire Destruction spells but appears to favor frost spells of the three main elements. Often she will summon the likes of Frost Atronach and then toss the wide ranged Frost Storm spell at her target. This is particularly devastating as the spell leaves a wide trail of frost behind it, slows down opponents and her Frost Atronach is immune to it. She also knows an invisibility spell which she applies frequently at later levels to draw attention to her summons before herself and then pot-shots with her blasts from a distance. While this makes her less offense based than J'zargo and less tentative to wounds than Onmund it does mean that she adapts to combat much easier than the other two and is rarely in any real danger. She possesses a few minor heal spells but rarely uses them. Her level cap limit is higher than Onmund's but far bellow J'zargo's meaning that while her spells may advance, over time her inherent stats make her a liability unless reinforced with enchanted items. Trivia *As with every follower, Jenassa carries a Hunting Bow. However, the Dragonborn cannot see it in her inventory so it cannot be removed, but she will still use other ranged weapons like staves and bows if those are given to her. She only uses the bow/staff when out of magicka. *When dismissed as a follower she will claim to return to the College of Winterhold, even when she has been married, made a steward, or inducted into the Blades. *She is the only apprentice to actually wear Apprentice Robes, whereas Onmund and J'zargo both wear Novice Robes. *Jenassa can often be observed studying a book outside of her quarters in the Hall of Attainment. It is plausible that it is the book she keeps in her inventory, Gods and Worship. *If married or made a steward and moved into a home with a bookshelf, Jenassa can often be found standing next to them whilst reading. *If asked about Ancano during the early stages of the College of Winterhold's questline, she will mention that she does not like how he stares at her, saying, "He expects me to blow myself up or try to murder him," and that he makes her very uncomfortable. Gallery Jenassa.png|Jenassa Septim in . Jenassa.jpg|Jenassa as a Blade. Appearances * * Category:Lore: Dunmer Category:Emperors of the Cyrodiilic Empire Category:Lore: Females Category:Royalty Category:Lore: House Telvanni Members Category:Cyrodiilic Bloodline